


Your tea calls to mine

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Tea for two [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Nice boi Iruka, Soft boi Kakashi, They are both nerds though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Gunpowder tea is a form of Chinese tea in which each leaf has been rolled into a small round pellet. Its English name comes from its resemblance to grains of gunpowder.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tea for two [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252280
Kudos: 12





	Your tea calls to mine

**Author's Note:**

> _Gunpowder tea is a form of Chinese tea in which each leaf has been rolled into a small round pellet. Its English name comes from its resemblance to grains of gunpowder._

Iruka was in a hurry. His life was somehow always so hectic, and it seemed to Iruka at least, that he was always late to something. He was late to his classes, late to parent-teacher meetings, late to meet his friends, late to plays and rehearsals. He never wanted to be late, it was never his intention, but the universe apparently couldn't take a hint or didn't care either way. So the wish to not be late was the reason for his present hurry to the nearby cafe, so he could get some coffee and be on his way.

He entered the first one he saw and made a beeline for the counter. But just as he was coming closer to his destination, he hit something and fell on his butt in quick succession. Iruka heard a groan from above and looked up apology slipping from his lips instantly: "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching my surroundings well enough, so I hit into you. I apologize and do you need help?"

The barrage of questions didn't seem to shake the man too much, because he only waved his hand and gently picked the handkerchief that Iruka thrust before him. "It is quite alright. I am at fault here. We were both lucky my tea fell on my clothes and not on my skin, or even worse on your skin," a melodious voice answered and that is when Iruka got out of his nervous daze and finally looked properly at the stranger that he bumped into. 

The man was wearing a mask across half of his face, only his left eyes was visible. And he had white or maybe grey hair, even though you could see he wasn't really that old. Early graying of hair maybe? Iruka wasn't sure, but right now that wasn't important. The stranger returned the handkerchief, and Iruka thanked him. Then the brown haired man answered: "Yes, you are right about that. We got lucky. If you want I can pay for.." Iruka started, but didn't finish because the stranger cut through his speech and said: "It is of no consequence. Weren't you in a hurry somewhere? You should probably start to run again," the man said and it seemed like his eye smiled, but Iruka couldnćt be sure, because instantly his brain snapped back into action and he remembered where he had to be.

"Oh gosh, you are right! Sorry I have got to go! I will make it up to you somehow I promise!" He shouted back and went to the counter, ordering coffee and running outside like he was being chased by someone. The white haired man watched him and when Iruka got out of the cafe, the man sighed and mumbled to himself: "He was pretty cute, too. A pity really."

***

The next time Iruka met the man was pure coincidence. For once, he didn't have to hurry anywhere, so Iruka decided to go to the cafe where he sometimes took coffee, and relax. And just as he was buying coffee, he saw the handsome man sitting on one of the chairs, drinking leisurely. He debated with himself if he should go and introduce himself, wondering if the man even remembered him. 

In the end, Iruka decided to give it a try, so he strolled calmly (or he tried to project it) to the table and cleared his throat. The masked man looked up, and his one eye seemed to widen in surprise. "Hello. I don't know if you remember me, but I was the guy who bumped into you and made you spill your coffee. When I entered I recognized you and thought to come say my apology again and offer to maybe buy you a drink or something?" Iruka quickly blurted out, and felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

That sounded too much like he was asking the man out on a date, which was not the point of this! (He kept telling that to his brain, but it didn't seem to register). Like sure, the man did look pretty well built, and even if he couldn't see his face, Iruka still thought the man looked pretty good.

That melodious voice (which was another reason Iruka liked the man) stopped his further mussing, when he said: "I think I wouldn't mind a free drink, if you are there to keep me company. And also my name is Kakashi. Don't worry about the coffee stain from last time it washed, so it isn't that much of a problem." The man's (Kakashi's) eye twinkled in what looked like amusement and laughter, and Iruka was not sure what to do with that. Kakashi was flirting back! Even if that was not Iruka's intention it did feel quite nice to be appreciated.

(And by the looks Iruka felt on himself, he was really _appreciated_ ). He put down his coffee and cleared his throat again to settle his nerves. "Uh, yes that is great I would be honored. My name is Iruka. I am glad to have met you Kakashi. Do you want me to buy you something right now or later maybe?" Iruka asked, and again it came out as flirtatious. Iruka was so bad at this.

However Kakashi fortunately didn't comment on it, he just answered: "I am glad to have met you too Iruka. And I have some free time now, so if you don't have anything important to do, I would love for you to be with me for awhile." Then he looked straight at Iruka and winked, making the brown haired man blush darkly. By the crinkling of Kakashi's eye, you could tell he was smirking, but Iruka was too busy calming his own heart and thoughts to notice.

***

It soon became a routine. Every time they met at the coffee shop, they would always talk together and no matter the hurry Iruka was usually in, he tried to make time for a talk with Kakashi. Even just exchanging two words would be enough to make Iruka's day a bit better than before. Kakashi seemed to agree and they fell into routine after that.

One day, Iruka finally got the courage to ask Kakashi a burning question he had for a while. "Why do you drink tea in a coffee shop? I didn't even know they had tea until I met you." Kakashi first looked surprised, and then his face returned into his usual facial expression (or at least it seemed like that to Iruka) of polite interest. 

"Well because I like to drink tea. And I have a friend who works here and knows how I like my tea, so that is the reason why I come here and order tea even though this is a coffee shop," his voice sounded amused, and after his answer Iruka did feel a bit stupid for asking that. "Ah I didn't mean you can't drink tea here, it is just pretty unique. What do you usually drink?"

"Green tea. It is called gunpowder," Kakashi answered and raised his cup to sip at his tea, while Iruka tried really hard not to look at his throat. "Gunpowder? Interesting name. Is there any gunpowder in there?" Iruka asked jokingly, and Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's joke. "No, only the way it was prepared it resembled the way they made gunpowder so that is why they named it like that," Kakashi explained and Iruka nodded along.

"You know maybe you could try drinking more tea. It will calm you down, and help you with some other problems you have too," Kakashi stated, while Iruka squawked in protest. "Oh come on I am not that bad! And what other problems?" He shouted out, but Kakashi only raised his eyebrow and didn't answer, which made Iruka huff in indignation and mutter: "Impossible man."

Kakashi only giggled at that, while Iruka couldn't keep a smile from his face. After a pleasant silence between the two, Iruka piped up with: "I don't know about calming down or solving problems, but right now I am interested in trying some tea. What do you propose?"

Kakashi seemed delighted at the question and promptly started to explain all the teas that existed and to recommend the ones he thinks Iruka would like. Iruka listened with rapt attention finding this side of Kakashi pretty cute (stop it brain, don't give me ideas! I am not supposed to think my friends are cute! Or at least not this much! So stop it! Stop it!). After some back and forth Iruka finally decided on what tea to try, so he got up and went in the right direction.

Unfortunately before he succeeded at coming where he had to, some guy crashed into him and spilled his coffee all over Iruka. He hissed in pain and stumbled back, but hit something solid helping him not fall too further back. When he looked back he saw Kakashi holding his arms and looking murderous at the guy before them.

The guy gave some feeble apology and ran away, not looking back. Iruka frowned, but didn't comment on it and wanted to move away from Kakashi's chest (because he was starting to feel goosebumps, and that is never a good sign), however Kakashi only clenched his hands on Iruka's arms and started to lead him to the bathroom. Iruka squawked in protest, but was promptly ignored. While he was in the bathroom washing away his arms and clothes, Kakashi was unusually silent. "Uh, listen you don't have to go and chase after that guy or whatever, it was an accident so don't be too angry..."

"Iruka can you remove or roll up the sleeve from your left arm," Kakashi suddenly requested but Iruka did it without much complaining. Then Kakashi came closer and showed Iruka his mark on his right arm. There were two identical orange foxes on both of their arms. Iruka gasped, feeling shocked and surprised, not sure how to feel about this. "Kakashi..." Iruka whispered his name and the masked man came even closer.

"Nothing has to change between us if you don't want, but I would like to ask you...... If you would like to have diner with me? As my potential boyfriend?" Kakashi asked gently near Iruka's ear, making him tremble at the action. "Aren't we moving a bit too fast?" Iruka said not really sure if that was the right reaction or not. His brain didn't really have it's full capacity with Kakashi so near.

"I don't mind it. I thought you were cute since the first time I met you. But if you are not ready for it, or you want to go slower we will. I can do that, I can be patient when I need to," Kakashi reassured Iruka, patting him on the head. The brown haired man blinked at that unexpected action, and then shouted in anger: "I am not a child! Stop petting me!"

Kakashi removed his hand, but still looked smug, so Iruka felt like punching him in the face. Instead he said: "I don't mind going to dinner with you. As long as we don't move too fast. My last relationship was atrocious, and I do not want to repeat the experience."

The one visible eye on Kakashi's face was sparkling with happiness and he extended his hand for a handshake probably. Iruka first eyed it with suspicion then shook hands with Kakashi firmly to show his resolve. "I agree completely," Kakashi answered, and pulled down his mask quickly enough to blink and then returned it in the next second.

Iruka was left open mouthed, completely caught by surprise and still not fully comprehending what has happened. "Come on, Iruka we don't want my tea to cool down too much do we? And you still have to order yours do you not? So hurry up," Kakashi called after him, his voice sounding amused and continued along the way.

Iruka closed his mouth and started to speed walk toward Kakashi, growling in frustration: "You inconceivable man! Do you have to be so damn frustrating all the damn time!"

Kakashi only shrugged in answer and winked again, making Iruka clench his fist and grind his teeth. He will get this pretend prankster for good next time! Nobody messes with Iruka and gets out unscratched after it!

**Author's Note:**

> Or alternately Using The Most Stupid Cliche Like Bumping Into Each Other and Spilling Tea/Coffee to Further The Plot Too Many Damn Times! ;) XD


End file.
